Various commercial applications may require conditioning a medium, such as fluid in an environment. For example, occupants of a building may have a preferred air temperature range for their environment. Thus, controlling air temperature in the building or a portion of the building may provide a comfortable environment for the occupants. Moreover, controlling the medium temperature in an environment may be necessary or preferable for sustaining life and/or preventing damage to property. For instance, a preferred temperature range may be required for vitality of fish and other living organisms. Similarly, maintaining a particular temperature range in an environment may sustain and promote growth of plants. In addition, maintaining a temperature range in an environment may avoid damaging equipment (e.g., avoid freezing of fluid in lines, overheating, etc.) and other property.
Therefore, manufacturers and users of medium conditioning systems continue to seek systems with improved useful life, operating efficiency, low noise, and/or other advantages.